Even Angels Fall
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Alli begins a dangerous game when Johnny's attention begins to stray. What happens when it goes to far and ends up in the wrong hands? Alli Centric fic. Spoilers!
1. Prologue

**Even Angels Fall**

**A/N: I am sure everyone has seen the promos. The ones where Alli says she will where what she wants and the one where Bruce and Johnny look at their cell phones, etc. And the one with Jenna, Clare, and Alli looking in her locker at something. As well as her asking Jenna to not tell anyone. Then of course the one where Alli is standing infront of a mirror, presumably naked.**

**OH! And a NEW Degrassi commercial has Jenna flirting with both KC AND Johnny!(looked that way from the hair.) and spoilers say we won't be very happy with the crap Johnny pulls this season so.... I really need Alli and Clare to take lessons in being a bitch from Holly J(who I love but she **_**CAN **_**be bitchy). AND they need to talk to the master of catfights, Manny Santos! Jenna and KC AND Johnny all need punched. HARD. Sense needs knocked into their stupid heads. WHAT is KC thinking smiling like an idiot at some blonde little Barbie doll tramp? UGH! That is why I believe Alli begins sexting or sending nude photos. She obviously wants to keep Johnny. And who **_**knows **_**what will happen with Clare! She could begin sexting or whatever too if she like Alli, believes that the boyfriend she believes she loves wants an easy girl. Time for Clare and Alli to flirt with other guys like the new pretty boy from the prep school, Declan Coyne or Reese. Heck, flirt with Riley! They don't know he is gay. KC and Johnny need to know how these two must feel.**

**Summary: Alli begins a dangerous game when Johnny's attention begins to stray. What happens when it goes to far and ends up in the wrong hands? Alli Centric, Clare/Alli friendship, Sav/Clare friendship, Alli/Sav family, Johnny/Alli, KC/Clare, Johnny/Jenna, Jenna/KC.**

**Prologue**

Alli Bhundari and Clare Edwards turned to face their lunch table with their trays in their hands. Alli grimaced with distaste when she saw who was sitting there. The new girl, Jenna Middleton had wormed her way into their lives and Alli hated that. She hated how that little scheming skank seemed to always flirt and touch Johnny DeMarco and KC Guthrie and even Connor. It was disgusting. What was even more so was how the boys seemed to fall for it all hook, line, and sinker. "I swear, I think that, that girl was sent here to ruin our lives." She mumbled with a firm shake of her head, fingers clenching tight to her tray.

Clare didn't say anything as she turned her head to look at her, eyes sad looking and lips parted slightly. She silently agreed with her best friend. It _did _seem to all add up as true. From the moment Jenna had come into contact with KC and Johnny, their attention had begun to slip from their girlfriends and slowly began to focus on the new, popular, cheerleader. "C'mon." She finally said with a soft sigh escaping her lips. "We should head to our table now."

The dark haired girl shook out her long mane of hair and followed her friend to the table. Both girls paused when they saw the seating arrangement. Jenna had squeezed herself between Johnny(who'd just begun to sit at their table) and KC. Conner sat in the middle of the bench across from them, facing Jenna. "Um....excuse me?" Alli asked, causing the four people at the table to look at her.

Jenna pasted a sickly sweet smile on her glossy pink lips, Her head tilted to the side a bit so her blonde hair tickled Johnny's nose. "Alli, Clare! We were _soo _worried!"

Clare forced a smile upon her lips as she said "We had to stay late. Mr. Simpson wanted our help with something." Her blue eyes fell on KC who was looking down at his hands guiltily. His lips pursed as he didn't say a word.

"Aren't you two going to take a seat?" The blonde asked in a sugary tone.

"Well we _would _but at the moment, you are sitting between our boyfriends." Alli said, matching Jenna's tone with her own.

"Come on, Alli." Johnny admonished, settling his blue eyes on her. Jenna has already begun eating. Besides, you two were late anyway. We weren't sure that you'd show."

"Let's just sit down Alli. There are only twenty minutes left of lunch anyway." Clare said, ducking her head down to hide the hurt that shone in her blue eyes as she walked to the end of the table and took a seat across from her boyfriend, KC and beside Connor.

Alli let out a huff of breath and slammed her tray down on the table, feeling smug when some soup shot out of it's bowl and splashed onto Jenna's tight pink shirt. She rolled her eyes as Jenna made her lip tremble. God she hated this girl.

**Next Chapter: After seeing the way the boys stare at Jenna, Alli begins sending nude photos to Johnny's cell and begins to wear revealing clothing.**


	2. Chapter One

**Even Angels Fall**

**A/N: Character bios. Gotta love them. Gotta hate them. The ones for this season coming...well that is how it is for me. I love them because....well it means that actors like Aislinn or Jamie or Argy or Melinda really get to show off their acting skills. I hate it because, I know a storyline coming up I will be really pissed off at a character. Like...KC for example. Doesn't mean that I don't love his character. It just means he will be doing crap that will....piss me off. Anyway, on with the story. Gotta love that the Degrassi actors have twitter too. What a great way to get little nuggets of info. For instance....Clare will be going through a lot of emotions this season and probably won't be as level headed. **

**And did you **_**see **_**the sneak peeks on TeenNick? Apparently **_**Johnny **_**sends the nude photos of Alli to his friends in episode three I believe, because she puts a non-nude photo---a photo that shows how smart and sweet he really is on this wall of pictures in the school. I swear to GOD between KC and Johnny, there is gonna be a whole lot of dumbass and jerky behavior on Degrassi this season. Is there something in the water that these boys are drinking that makes them act this way? Can Clare and Alli buy a stupid stick so when KC and Johnny are jerks and idiots, they can hit them upside the head? Oh and FYI Jenna also says something like, "I was a bit of a boyfriend stealer at my old school.(or was it middle school?)" Well----doesn't seem like much has changed. *Hits Jenna with the stupid stick---hard. Then hits KC and Johnny.* Idiots. All three of them. :^/ **

**Chapter One**

That night, Clare came over to the Bhundari household for a study session. So far though, Alli and Clare hadn't really been able to get their minds off of their boyfriends.

Alli sighed and flipped back her hair as she sat down her biology textbook. "It's no use." She groaned as she ran a hand through her silky hair. "I can't concentrate."

Clare sat her book down as well and layed back on Alli's bed, hair fanning out around her. "Me either." She said as she put her arm over her eyes and heaved a sigh. "I keep thinking of how KC acts around Jenna and how she acts around him and I just---" She trailed off, pulling her arm away from her face. Her blue eyes glistened with liquid tears and she hasitily took off her glasses to swipe at her eyes.

Her friend laid down beside her. "I know. Johnny acts the same way and so does Connor. I just don't _get it! Why_ do they trust her so much and why do they seem to forget about us when she is in sight?" She let out a huff of breath and crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

The lighter haired girl slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard. "You know when I first noticed that Jenna was out to get KC....I didn't think much of it. I mean---of course I worried a _little _but I never thought that my very first boyfriend would be attracted to---_that type."_ She gritted her teeth as she said this, screaming at herself inside for her naivety. Perhaps if she hadn't been so stupid and so in love with KC then she'd have noticed that Jenna was a real threat.

Alli noticed Clare's look and gently reached out a hand to rest on her best friend's arm soothingly. "Hey Clare, it's okay. I didn't suspect anything either. I just assumed that Johnny was my Prince Charming and he only had eyes for me. I thought that he actually cared." She told her, eyes glazing over at the thought. Boys were so _stupid._

The two girls smiled tearfully and both shut their eyes against the thoughts running through their heads.

****************************************************************

The next day, Alli met Clare on the stone steps on the outside of the school. "So were you able to study when you left my house?" She asked her friend, turning her head to look at her.

Clare shook her head and ran a hand over her hair which was in a curly side ponytail. "I tried but I couldn't get my mind of KC and Jenna." She laughed bitterly. "Pretty stupid, huh?"

Alli shook her head sadly and flipped back her black hair. "I couldn't get my mind on studying either. We are so going to fail that test and all because of our idiot boyfriends." She growled as they walked into the school. Suddenly, she froze in her tracks and her dark eyes widened dangerously as she took in the couple against the lockers.

Jenna and Johnny. Jenna had just flipped back her Barbie doll blonde hair and was running her fingertips seductively down Johnny's arm. Johnny was smirking at her and Jenna seemed to be smirking back. Then, Jenna spoke in a suggestive tone, "Wanna make it hot in here?"

Clare looked to her friend and noticed her clutching her books tightly. She moved closer and wrapped an arm around her friends shoulders, resting her free hand on the girl's left arm. "Calm down Alli." She whispered soothingly. "You don't want to cause a scene."

Alli nodded, eyes hard and as cold as stone. "I know. But it's kinda hard. All I want to do is go over there and bash Jenna's pretty little skull into the school lockers." She snarled.

"I know. So would I. But if we cause a scene, we aren't any better than them." The lighter haired girl replied carefully, guiding her friend torwards the Media Immersion classroom.

*******************************************

After school, Alli stood infront of her mirror in her bedroom, staring at her phone as her hand touched the tie of her robe. The day hadn't gone well. Not at all. She'd confronted Johnny and he'd told she was panicking and being silly for no reason. She'd seen the way that he'd stared at Jenna though when he saw her walk over to them in her skimpy little cheerleading uniform. She'd seen alot of guys' eyes on the blonde for that matter and she didn't like it nor did she get it.

Stilling her strength she took a deep breath and loosened the tie on her robe, letting it fall to her feet which were in hot pink stiletto heels. She held out her camera phone infront of her and smiled brightly, trying not to appear nervous or shy. Johnny had seen her naked before a few months ago when they'd had sex. There was no reason to be scared. Not to mention if she wanted to keep her boyfriend, this was how she had to be. Sighing, she pushed a button on the phone and let the light flash in her eyes just as her brother, Sav yelled for her to come downstairs for dinner.

**To be continued: Alli feels confident in her relationship with Johnny, Alli shows Clare her secret.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Even Angels Fall**

**A/N: So....watching Man of Two Hearts again and have a thought. The vibrator was still in it's package when Alli and Clare took it from the Simpson residence. They later took it out to find out how it worked. Then, everyone from Jane to The Shep picked it up----without thinking about the fact that someone might have used it. I am sorry, but I would've needed to pick it up with a paper towel or gloves or something. Really. Wonder if Spike and Snake ever noticed that it was missing? And did anyone have a sense of deja vu with JT and the cobra pump? Danny, JT, and Toby all in a bathroom stall trying to find out how the thing worked and JT thinking that there was an actual snake in there---good times. I really miss JT. Oh and Craig walked in on it. **

**I laugh at Clare's Degrassi sneak peek. Mostly because of this fact: Clare and Alli are facing Jenna and Clare says rather proudly that KC is her boyfriend. Jenna makes a comment in a stupid squeal like, "OMG he's so CUUUTE!" Clare and Alli stare. Jenna says, "Oh but don't worry Clare-Bear. I won't even look at him. Alli looks at Clare and Clare makes this noise and is looking at Jenna with this look that says, "I am trying to be a good girl right now but all I really want to do is claw your eyes out!" But seriously, Clare-Bear? What right does Jenna have to call her that? Oh and in Clare's profile it has a voiceover of Jenna being all, "One day you'll find a guy who's right for you." Um...how does she know what type of guy is right for Clare? From what I can tell, KC **_**was **_**the right guy for her before the bimbo showed up and KC started thinking with his dick instead of his brain and heart. (Please excuse my language. I curse like a sailor but that is honestly the only explanation I have for it since the entire last season he was wanting Clare.) Honestly, Jenna better be glad she is just a television character because I would probably----claw her eyes out and rip out her hair strand by blonde strand. But really...Jenna is a Mary-Sue. She is in the gifted class, she's a cheerleader, she can sing, she can play guitar and she is Little Miss. Sunshine. Oh and for the season nine premire episode? Riley fuckin' rules! I LOVE him and my heart broke for Peter they need to makeout. And I loved the looks on KC's and Johnny's faces when Clare and Alli were so excited about sharing the same classes. And lmao at Clare saying that Alli wasn't the jealous type. Sweetie, you are her best friend and she thinks she is losing you to a total fake---she is jealous. And Connor is adorkable. And I love Holly J. Loved how she went it's Holly Frickin' J when Blue left her. **

**Chapter Two**

Alli walked over to Johnny confidently the next morning and fell into his lap. She took the hat off his head as she did so and pressed her lips to his. Her tiny hands framed his face as she pulled away with lips curved into a smile. "Did you like the pictures that I sent you last night?"

Johnny smirked at her and pressed his lips against her's hungrily. "**THAT** was so _hot!" _he told her fervently, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear for her.

She grinned back smugly and trailed her fingertips down his cheek. "I figured you might like it." She said with a playful shrug of her shoulders.

Just then, the bell rang signaling that it was time for homeroom and she jumped off his lap, being stopped for another moment as he pressed his lips to her's in a searing kiss for a final time and then hurried off into the school and into her homeroom. She knew that she was smiling broadly when she took her seat next to Clare. She knew that her best friend was bound to question it as well but at the moment, she didn't really care. She felt secure in her relationship with Johnny for the first time in weeks.

Clare's expression was questioning when Alli took her seat beside her. "What's got you so giddy?" She asked suspiciously, tilting her head to the side and taking in her friend's appearance. Alli was grinning madly for whatever reason.

The dark haired girl smiled at her friend delightedly. "I've found a way to keep Johnny's attention on me and _off _Little Miss Sunshine." She told her carefully, flipping back her silky locks and resting her fingers on the computer keys.

Her friend stared at her curiously, wondering what she meant exactly. "But----the other night, you were upset because of how his attention had strayed torwards Jenna." She said, sounding confused. What had changed since then?

"Well yeah, but---last night I found a way to fight fire with fire. You should've seen Johnny's reaction. He loved it. I'll show you once homeroom is over that way you know how to keep KC's reaction of her too."

Clare shifted in her seat uneasily, blue eyes flitting back to her computer as she tried to process why she didn't really like what her best friend had said.

***********

"So what is this amazing scheme that you've concocted?" Clare asked Alli as her friend dragged her over to her locker.

Alli didn't say anything as she unlocked the lock and opened the locker door. She stood on the tips of her toes and pulled her pink cell phone of her pile of books and flipped it open, pressing a button and then handing it to Clare.

Clare raised an eyebrow and took the phone from her friend's hands, staring down at it. Her eyes widened and she gasped in shock. "Alli! You _didn't!" _She said, sounding horrified as her hand went to cover her mouth as she saw the pictures that Alli had sent to Johnny. Didn't she know that this was dangerous? It was something that could easily fall into the wrong hands and ruin a reputation. "Why would you do something like this?"

Alli rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. "Relax Clare. It's not as if I am sending it to _everyone!_ Only Johnny."

"But it could easily end up in the wrong hands and end up putting you in danger." Clare gritted her teeth in frustration as she tried to get through to her friend. She grabbed her shoulders in emphasis and gently shook her.

"No it won't. I trust Johnny. He wouldn't do anything that would risk exposing these to everybody." Alli said with vehemence. "Besides, if this makes Johnny ignore Jenna---then it's all worth it." She said in a quieter tone, staring down at her feet.

Clare didn't reply, only continued to stare at her friend sadly and making a mental note to talk to Alli's brother, Sav.

**Next Chapter: Clare tells Sav what Alli is doing, Alli's pictures to Johnny get even more risque.**


End file.
